


Controlling a Dragoness

by Centeris2



Category: Star Stable
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Lesbian, So like be aware of that, Swearing, including proper things like safe words and aftercare!, like obviously it is lesbian it's in the FF category
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centeris2/pseuds/Centeris2
Summary: (Mistfall release fic) Rebecca finds out Ms. Drake is behind the trouble in Mistfall and must manage to do the right thing while not losing Ms. Drake's trust.First chapter is rated T for swearing, second chapter is explicit.





	1. Chapter 1

Go! Energy! Drinks! was in an incredibly obvious name that Rebecca found insulting. It’s like GED wasn’t even trying to hide their actions. Kembell was back to being an utter moron whatever it was. Given the toxic dumping he had done on the other side of the mountains Rebecca wouldn’t have been surprised if they had poisoned the water of Dundull. GED had done it before, and more. Making a community with previously clean water suffer and be forced to buy bottled water from the company polluting them felt very American to Rebecca. Maybe GED was an American company, which just made Rebecca feel even more responsible to fix their crap to try to repair her home country’s reputation.

But enough politics, first there was taking down GED and helping the people here. 

On the bright side the water wasn’t contaminated from Kembell’s radioactive sludge, so aside from the wolves there wouldn’t be any environmental healing needed. On the not so bright side Rania, though precious and beautiful, was also headstrong to a stupid degree. Showing the bad guys the evidence before even posting it online, while alone in the woods right by a lake that would be perfect for drowning or a bunch of vans large enough to carry the two girls out, was not the smartest idea. But they lived, no one drowned, and they had the evidence in hand to show Councilman Skoll and hopefully get GED kicked out of the area.

Although Councilman Skoll seemed a bit oblivious, in an evasive way, Rebecca was worried about him too. 

When Rania and Rebecca showed Councilman Skoll the pictures and videos Rebecca was not surprised when Skoll knew. Rebecca was surprised she had forgotten about Geo Emergency Doctors. GED needed to fire whoever was in charge of naming these organizations, or the founder of GED was really attached to those three letters for some reason. Maybe it was their name. Rebecca mentally named the founder of GED Giantiac Egregious Dumbass. Dickwad? Douchebag? So many options.

“Yes… Ahem… well, you see, Dundull has been facing a budget deficit for years now. Bad economy, not a lot of tourism, you know how it is running a village, ha ha… So when Go! Energy! Drinks! came to me with an offer to buy out out water rights, I had no choice! It was the only way to keep our town afloat!” Councilman Skoll tried to explain, Sigry Varanger not having any of it. Rebecca stayed quiet, she didn’t know the particular politics of this village, but Councilman Skoll was just another corrupt and useless politician. 

“We’re not going anywhere.” The voice made Rebecca whip her head around to the newcomer. What was Ms. Drake doing here? 

Ms. Drake gave Rebecca a critical glare, not pleased she was there. Rebecca’s moment of shock passed and her lips set into a deep frown, equally unhappy to see Ms. Drake here. How was Rebecca going to explain this to her?

“It’s Mrs. Drake! The CEO of GED!” Councilman Skoll said, it may have been meant as an introduction but there was too much fear in it. Rebecca raised an eyebrow at Ms. Drake. Mrs.? CEO? Ms. Drake was head of the Jarlaheim GED department, not the CEO of the entire thing.

“We have a contract,” Ms. Drake reminded firmly. Rebecca heard Skoll swallow hard.

“I should have known you were involved in this, Rebecca. Always a thorn in our side…” Rebecca was relieved no one was looking at her when she was insulted like that. Of course she had been sabotaging GED, but there was no way Ms. Drake should have known that. Ms. Drake glared at Rebecca, not intimidated by the indigent and furious look on Rebecca’s face, and addressed Sigry and Skoll’s questions. 

At least Ms. Drake was more thorough in her contracts, it seemed legally sound. Morally wrong, but legally she had done everything correctly. At least she wasn’t an idiot like Kembell, but that did make getting rid of GED from the spring a lot trickier. Rebecca was curious about how much of the forest Dundull really had control of, and when the park started. But she wasn’t about to start asking those sort of quests, she’d no doubt find out soon. But first there was the more pressing matter of the wolves to deal with. Poisoned and aggressive wolves weren’t good for anyone.

Ms. Drake and Rebecca held a glare as Rebecca rode off on Midnightwarrior. The young woman knew she’d be paying a visit to Ms. Drake’s when this was finished.

The day got weirder when Raptor ended up involved in the entire thing, Rebecca internally groaned. How had he gotten mixed up in this? He probably had no idea who he was promoting, and Rebecca knew if she just talked to him she could convince him to drop it, even if it was a lot of money. 

Rebecca kept quiet and tried not to giggle as Dr. Eiren and Rania discussed how to get close enough to Raptor to show him the video. All Rebecca would have to do was send him a text, but then she’d have to explain how she had his phone number and she wanted to avoid those sort of questions. Going to the mall would be just as effective. 

Luckily it was a day Raptor was performing at the mall, Rania and Rebecca arriving in time to see him on stage. She was glad they wouldn’t have to wait around and could do this quickly. 

She was not so thrilled when Ms. Drake was also there. It would be hard to convince Ms. Drake to continue to trust her after this, especially if Ms. Drake saw her talking to Raptor and ruining GED’s promotion with him.

Rebecca winced at Raptor’s promotion lines, wondering if Mr. Bigcake would ever let Tor sing his own songs. But that was a question for another day, first Rania and Rebecca needed to talk to him. 

Rebecca hoped Rania wouldn’t be able to sense the blushes and looks of recognition. As long as no one figured out that she and Tor were friends things would be much easier. As easy as they can be fighting ancient evil. Thankfully Raptor and Rebecca kept up their roles as not knowing each other, and Rebecca kept formal to match Rania’s tone. Raptor kept up his persona, and didn’t need much explaining to figure out what GED was doing. Rebecca could feel Ms. Drake’s anger at the entrance of the mall, furious that her promoted had both exposed and challenged her. Rebecca just hoped Raptor’s lawyers would be able to get him out of the contract without any sort of punishment.

To their pleasant surprise GED were leaving Mistfall by the time they got back to Dundull, though Rebecca knew the contract was no doubt still in effect. This wasn’t over, it was just postponed.

 

Her date with Ms. Drake, however, was still scheduled for that night. 

Rebecca found Ms. Drake back in the Jarlaheim office, the employees getting out of her way and looking down, not daring to make eye contact. 

“I should have you skinned,” Ms. Drake snarled when Rebecca closed the door, both of them glaring at each other.

“What were you even doing there!?” Rebecca demanded, hissing right back.

“My job!”

“You’re head of Jarlaheim operations! You should be sticking to the Harvest Counties!” Rebecca reminded the businesswoman.

“And I’m sure you betrayed me here too!” and yet Ms. Drake had not yet summoned guards to deal with Rebecca.

“I did not betray you!” as far as Ms. Drake knew.

“Then what the fuck was that show earlier today? The fuck were you doing there!” Ms. Drake’s voice was raised and fierce and Rebecca knew she needed to answer carefully.

“You really want to know?” Rebecca asked with a pout and arms crossed over her chest, her hip popped out to the side.

“I’ll at least consider not having your body dumped in the ocean!” Ms. Drake’s threat was empty and Rebecca knew it. At least it was probably empty.

“I thought it was Kembell’s operation.”

“Kembell?” Ms. Drake blinked at the name, recalling Rebecca’s hatred for the man.

“Silverglade was his territory, I assumed he had also gotten Mistfall as well. And given he was storing toxic waste like an idiot in the mountains by Firgrove I thought he actually had poisoned the Mistfall spring,” Rebecca explained, Ms. Drake visibly calming down some. That was good.

“While I love your drive for revenge against him, that doesn’t explain why you continued to fuck me over when you knew it wasn’t Kembell!” Ms. Drake countered, making Rebecca’ manipulation all the more difficult. There wasn’t a good answer.

“Oh please you’ll be fine, the contract sounds perfectly legal. You can recover from a bump in the road because you know how to cover your bases, it makes you much more valuable to GED,” Rebecca knew making it about Ms. Drake would please her ego and would subtly change the subject from Mistfall to Ms. Drake. 

“And how does that help you?” Ms. Drake narrowed her eyes. While she loved her ego being stroked the Rebecca she knew must have had a more personal reason for doing such a thing. To Ms. Drake, Rebecca was just as ruthless as the businesswoman, just in different ways, but there was always a reason that would personally benefit Rebecca in everything she did.

“You get Kembell’s territory in addition to Harvest Counties, and I get you owing me big time. And a prominent GED employee in my pocket has a great deal of benefits…” Rebecca said with a wicked grin, Ms. Drake’s frozen heart shrinking two sizes at the devious implications in Rebecca’s words and tone. 

“That’s CEO to you,” Ms. Drake reminded the young woman, reasserting her power.

“I know you aren’t the head of the company, and GED loves reusing acronyms.”

“Coastal Executive Officer, I now control all GED operations in the south west side of Jorvik, which given it is mostly coastline…” Ms. Drake peacocked, thoroughly pleased with herself.

“You got his job!” Rebecca said with a smile and clasped hands, happy for the development. And also terrified, Ms. Drake had already proven to be smarter and have a better grasp at using the law to cover her tracks.

“I got his territory, Kembell is on very thin ice and sinking fast. GED has lost faith in him, I wouldn’t be surprised if he met an unfortunate accident soon,” Ms. Drake said a bit wishfully, Rebecca having no doubt that GED might take out Kembell for his failures. GED didn’t like loose ends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL TIME FOR THIS TO GO WAY UP IN RATING

“Now then,” Rebecca said, draping her arms around Ms. Drake’s shoulders and leaning up into her ear, “your safe word is Kembell.”

“Kem- MY safe word?” Ms. Drake sputtered, startled by Rebecca’s arms pressing on her shoulders.

“Safe, sane, and consensual, it’s important to both of us. Now don’t worry,” Rebecca reached up and kissed Ms. Drake’s nose, “and get on your knees.”

Despite Ms. Drake’s bewilderment she did as told and went down onto her knees, looking up at Rebecca. This was not how it normally went at all. 

“Stay there,” Rebecca ordered, voice harsh. Ms. Drake swallowed, surprised by the clenching between her legs. She was the dominant one! She should be the one ordering Rebecca about! 

Rebecca went into Ms. Drake’s closet and dug out the required supplies. The businesswoman tried to guess what Rebecca was pulling out, trying to keep from twitching in anticipation.

"Don't look," Rebecca reminded her, voice firm, when Ms. Drake turned her neck. Ms. Drake looked forward once more, focusing instead on her knees. She often had Rebecca on her knees, sitting, waiting, but she never realized how uncomfortable it was. Hardwood was not an easy thing to rest knees on, but then again she wasn't meant to be comfortable, she was being obedient. Ms. Drake's face twitched and she sneered at that. This would not be tolerated.

As Ms. Drake began to stand Rebecca gave the woman a quick smack with a crop, Ms. Drake getting back down in shock.

"Disobedience will not be tolerated. Behave or you will be punished," Rebecca warned.

"You have no-" Ms. Drake's words were cut off, Rebecca choking her.

"You will address me as Mistress. Failure to do so will be punished. This is your only warning," Rebecca whispered into Ms. Drake's ear, her hot breath making Ms. Drake shudder. She wanted to keep fighting back, she wanted to assert herself, but oh god she was quivering now. 

"Understood?" Rebecca demanded, loosening her hand around Ms. Drake's throat.

"Yes," Ms. Drake managed, gritting her teeth. She was not going to lose control. She was the one in control!

Before Ms. Drake knew what was happening Rebecca placed her hand on Ms. Drake's head and snapped her down, forcing Ms. Drake to her hands and knees. 

"Yes what," Rebecca hissed.

Ms. Drake grimaced and said nothing. The crop to Ms. Drake's ass made her gasp, and when Rebecca placed the rod right between Ms. Drake's legs, putting pressure on her mound, Ms. Drake closed her eyes.

"Yes, Mistress."

"That's a good slave."

Mistress let Ms. Drake up, and the woman on the ground looked up at the younger woman, wondering what to do next.

"But you did piss me off earlier, and then had the gall to blame me. You know I have to punish you for that," Mistress said, calm and disinterested, crop pointed at Ms. Drake's neck.

"Punish me, Mistress," Ms. Drake whispered, glancing down and biting her lip. She wasn't even out of her work clothes, and she desperately wished she wasn't in such constricting fabric now. 

Mistress was pleased by her slave's submission, Rebecca thoroughly enjoying bringing Ms. Drake down to this level. Mistress lowered the crop of her slave's neck and walked to the side. 

Ms. Drake shuddered when the first strike landed on her lower back, the second making her twitch. The head of the crop traced over the back of her business suit, teasing and giving her some warning about where the next hit would land. Ms. Drake was painfully aware that she had begun panting, her hands on her knees twitching and kneading her pants. Mistress smacked Ms. Drake's hand when she reached between her knees.

"You want to touch yourself?" Mistress asked, Ms. Drake letting out a lusty groan.

"Yes, Mistress."

"Then earn it," her Mistress bid her and stood in front of her, lifting up her GED employee skirt a bit. Ms. Drake followed the direction and hiked up the skirt up, finding crotchless underwear underneath. Oh how she loved when Rebecca wore that scant black lace, it barely covered anything, and with that slit it made fucking so much easier.

Ms. Drake licked the lace panty, savoring the flavor. Washing only removed so much of the taste of fucking, especially with how often they got together. It was wet before Ms. Drake's tongue had a chance, Mistress enjoying this greatly. 

A smack to Ms. Drake's ass quickly reminded her that she had not yet received permission to touch herself, and she placed her hands firmly on her knees to steady herself.

First taste the fabric, sucking at where the opening was, tongue twisting inside to flick over the folds. Ms. Drake knew her pants were soaked through, but she became consumed by sucking and licking, trying to taste more of her mistress through the opening in the fabric. It wasn't enough, and her Mistress had not yet spread her legs to make it easier to get in.

Mistress placed a hand on her slave's shoulder, steadying herself as lifted a leg over her slave's shoulder, opening up. Mistress groaned in appreciation, angling her body down so she could get between her Mistress' legs and eat her out. Ms. Drake realized that Rebecca was staying rather composed, her heavy breathing the only change in her. Normally Rebecca was whimpering and groaning and moaning. Was Ms. Drake doing something wrong? 

With that thought Ms. Drake renewed her efforts, determined to make Rebecca quiver and pant and collapse to the floor in orgasm. She had the audacity to stand there calmly while Ms. Drake was eating her out! She would not tolerate this insult to her abilities!

Her tongue and lips increased their ferocity, the better angle allowing her flick her tongue not just through the slit in the fabric but also through Mistress' folds. Ms. Drake kissed her Mistress's lower lips, sucking and flicking her tongue up to her Mistress' cute little clit, twirling her tongue around the sensitive button. She buried her in her Mistress' mound, savoring the feeling of the hair and the smell and the taste as she desperately stuck her tongue inside her Mistress. Finally her Mistress let out a long sigh, allowing herself to show pleasure.

"Good girl, that's a good slave," Mistress praised, hand digging into Ms. Drake's shoulder and her other hand fixing itself in Ms. Drake's hair, crop held tight in her palm while her fingers wove through the light blonde hair. Ms. Drake groaned when Mistress pulled her head deeper between Mistress' legs, hips grinding against her face. Ms. Drake felt the quivering, Mistress was shaking, and Ms. Drake went faster. She wanted to please her Mistress. She wanted her Mistress to praise her. Oh god she wanted to be allowed to touch herself. She wanted Mistress to touch her, to fuck her, if she pleased her Mistress Ms. Drake hoped she would be rewarded. 

Mistress' hands clenched, her leg over Ms. Drake's shoulder holding fast so she would not fall over when she orgasmed. She threw back her head and moaned, a single, long, lusty, shaky moan. Ms. Drake continued her frantic tonguing, not stopping when she felt the gush and clench around her tongue inside her Mistress. 

"You are touching yourself," Mistress said when she looked down, panting. Ms. Drake looked up at her Mistress and blinked, realizing she had her hand down her own pants. Oh no.

Mistress removed her leg from around Ms. Drake's shoulder, legs still shaking, and with her hand in Ms. Drake's hair she hauled up her slave.

"Over the desk," her tone made Ms. Drake shudder, fighting back the urge to lick her lips. Ms. Drake did as instructed, finally seeing the toys Mistress had pulled out earlier. A paddle, a flogger, a strap, and lube on were there waiting for her. Ms. Drake swallowed, desperately wishing her fingers were still between her legs as she bent over the desk. 

"Tsk tsk," her Mistress chided, "touching yourself before you had my permission. Just who do you think your body belongs to?" Mistress asked, hand stroking Ms. Drake's ass.

"You, Mistress," Ms. Drake whimpered.

"Good slave, now what should I use to punish you?" Mistress asked, merciful and considerate. Ms. Drake looked at the toys on the desk with her, eyeing the paddle and biting her lip.

"The paddle, please, Mistress," she requested. She sighed in relief when Mistress reached in front and undid her button and zipper, pulling her pants down to around her ankles.

"You may step out of your pants if you wish," Mistress offered, Ms. Drake quickly doing so. Finally, no more pants! 

Ms. Drake jumped and whimpered when Mistress' hand cupped the business woman's mound, finger slipping between the folds.

"So needy," Mistress commented before she removed her hand and grabbed the paddle, resting it on Ms. Drake's ass.

"Are you going to touch yourself again?" Mistress asked, the paddle pressing lightly into the pale flesh. Ms. Drake knew she would have a heart mark on her ass soon, but it was the little studs on the border that both worried and turned her on the most.

"No, Mistress," Ms. Drake promised. The paddle spank was faster than Ms. Drake expected, one moment the wide leather was resting gently and the next there was a loud smack and a sting. 

"That's right, you only touch yourself when I give you permission," Mistress confirmed before she gave Ms. Drake another spank. 

"And I haven't given you permission," Mistress reminded, spanking Ms. Drake again.

"Please," Ms. Drake whined. Spank.

"Please what?" Mistress corrected, spanking Ms. Drake particularly hard before rubbing the paddle between Ms. Drake's legs.

"Please punish me Mistress," Ms. Drake begged. Even without Mistress touching her clit with the paddle Ms. Drake was still growing more and more aroused. 

"You certainly deserve it," Mistress pondered, the paddle echoing and making Ms. Drake grunt.

"Please! Mistress!" Ms. Drake pleaded.

"You don't think this is punishment?" Mistress grinned. Rebecca had a feeling Ms. Drake was a masochist when she got the chance.

"Harder, please, Mistress," Ms. Drake whimpered, crying out when Mistress spanked harder. Rebecca was thoroughly amused by Ms. Drake thrusting her hips back, trying to feel the paddle harder. But she complied, Ms. Drake going from whimpering and crying to shouting and grunting, soaking her own legs from how turned on she was. 

"I have such a needy slave," Mistress said, dropping the paddle on the desk. Ms. Drake looked at the paddle and back at her Mistress with a look of longing. She was getting close with the spanking. For good measure, Mistress landed a good old fashioned smack on the ass with her hand. Ms. Drake bit her lip and whimpered, hips moving and legs rubbing together. She wanted more, but now her Mistress was paying more attention to the strap on. 

"Stay there," Mistress ordered as she slipped the strap on into place, securing the harness before she walked around the desk. 

"Let's see just how eager you are," Mistress said with a sneer, the dildo right in front of Ms. Drake. Without a second thought Ms. Drake went for it. No playing, no licking the tip, Ms. Drake was quickly smearing her bright red lipstick as she sucked and slobbered, slurping and gagging a bit as she got a bit too enthusiastic. Mistress' hand rested on Ms. Drake's head, fingers weaving through the blond hair that was quickly falling out of its perfect bun, groaning at the sight of Ms. Drake sucking the dildo so desperately. The fact that Ms. Drake was also still grinding and thrusting her hips just added to the entertainment, she was so horny and desperate and so totally wrapped around Rebecca's finger.

"I had no idea you wanted your face fucked, what a little sex toy you are," Mistress teased, Ms. Drake not answering given there was a dildo down her throat. At best she could purr and moan when Mistress thrust the strap on into her face, Ms. Drake gurgling and realizing she really liked sucking dick. Well, her Mistress' dick. 

"Now then," Mistress pulled away suddenly, Ms. Drake whining and coughing when the dildo suddenly left her mouth. She wasn't done! She wanted to keep going! She wanted to know how deep she could go, and if she could get deep enough to lick her Mistress' clit while deep throating her!

"You are being punished, I am not satisfying you," Mistress reminded, walking back behind Ms. Drake. The older woman spread her legs, already shaking, she wanted Mistress to fuck her like the sex toy she was. 

"Yes, Mistress," Ms. Drake was lusty and heady, desperate and looking back at her Mistress as the strap on was positioned. 

"No touching yourself, or I will restrain you." Now that idea made Ms. Drake shudder and drip. She swallowed her spit. She watched as Mistress slowly wiped the dildo clean of the lipstick. Mistress preferred to keep things clean and didn't want to risk putting anything dangerous inside her slave, and make up and vaginas usually didn't go together. Her mistress was so thoughtful but damn it could she hurry up!

Ms. Drake went stiff when Mistress cupped her ass, gently squeezing the bright pink skin. Ms. Drake groaned at the tenderness, the softness after the harsh spanking making her twitch and desperately try to rub herself by rubbing her legs together. The Mistress' light hand drifted down over Ms. Drake's tender folds and down her thigh. Behind her she heard Mistress open up the bottle of lube, not wanting to go in dry. Mistress was very thoughtful, even when punishing her naughty slave.

Mistress' hands gripped Ms. Drake's inner thighs, the cold of the lube still on her one hand making Ms. Drake inhale, the cold was an amazing contrast to how hot she was. Legs spread in one push she could feel the head of the dildo resting, waiting, right at her entrance. Oh god she wanted it. She wanted it so bad she was pushing her butt back, trying to get her Mistress' dick inside of her.

"Hold still," Mistress ordered. Ms. Drake did so with great frustration and willpower. She didn't want to hold still, she wanted to ride her Mistress dick until she came and soaked her Mistress in her juice. The clock on the wall ticked by, Ms. Drake forcing herself to hold still. Had it only been a few seconds? Had it been minutes? How long would Mistress punish her like this?

A passerby outside the GED building wondering what the scream was they heard, quickly leaving and wondering if people were being tortured inside. 

Ms. Drake gripped the desk, Mistress gripped her slave by the hair and the waist, fucking her toy.

"You want this?" Mistress demanded, noticing that Ms. Drake was thrusting back with such force she was nearly pushing her Mistress over.

"Yes! Gods Mistress! Please!" Ms. Drake screamed. If she had any sort of coherent thought process she may have marveled at how she had never felt this good, she had never surrendered and let go like this, and she certainly had never thought she'd want to be fucked like this. The slapping of Mistress pounding into her, their hips smacking together in their rigorous pace, sounded like heaven to Ms. Drake. She had always loved the sound, but being the one fucked, each slap going with each pounding thrust into her, oh she was going to orgasm. Mistress noticed the rising pitch in her toy's voice, the sweat soaking through her clothes, the furious grunting and groaning and pushing as Ms. Drake tried to get her Mistress ever deeper into her.

"No!" Ms. Drake screamed, smacking her hands against the table when Mistress withdrew suddenly. Mistress, still holding her slave by the hair, hauled her up and pushed her back.

"No orgasming until I say so," Mistress ordered, detaching the strap on and letting it fall to the floor before she jumped up on the desk herself, legs spread.

Ms. Drake didn't need instruction, furiously going at her Mistress' cunt. She wanted her mistress to cum, she wanted to touch herself, oh gods she wanted to be fucked and cum until she couldn't move anymore. 

Mistress leaned back on her hands, steadying herself as Ms. Drake's tongue and lips worked furiously on her clit and slit. It wasn't going to take much to orgasm again, but she waited until she was getting close before she decided to finally give Ms. Drake what she wanted.

"You may touch yourself. But you will get me off first," Mistress tried to sound authoritative but it was difficult when breathing so hard. Ms. Drake gave an appreciative purr, thrusting her tongue into her Mistress all the harder when she was finally allowed to touch herself. As Rebecca had intended, she came quickly, being merciful so Ms. Drake did not have to refuse herself orgasm for long. 

Rebecca lay back on the desk, panting after her orgasm, pleased when she heard Ms. Drake cry out before crumpling on the floor. Rebecca gave herself a few moments to recover her breath before she got up and carefully stepped over the exhausted woman on the ground.

"Here is some water," Rebecca offered the bottle to Ms. Drake, still on the floor. The young woman opened up her own bottle and drank it, quite thirsty after that. Ms. Drake held onto the bottle dumbly for a few moments before it registered that she had water. Rebecca pulled out more cleaning supplies so they wouldn't be a sticky mess, wiping herself down before she crouched on the floor next to Ms. Drake.

"I take it you liked it?" Rebecca teased, Ms. Drake still on the ground but at least she had drank some water. 

"I should piss you off more often," Ms. Drake laughed before she jerked and groaned, Rebecca gently cleaning her off, the cold wipe feeling heavenly between Ms. Drake's burning legs. 

"I'd prefer if you didn't, you could just let me know when you want to be pegged. I had no idea you were so into deep throating," Rebecca giggled before she crumpled up the dirty wipe and tossed it into the trash. She looked down at Ms. Drake, still on the floor. She was such a mess, hair everywhere, the top of her suit a wrinkled mess, makeup smeared, snot and slobber running down her face from the deep throating, and of course she was naked from the waist down except for her high heels.

"You're so beautiful when you're spent," Rebecca murmured, leaning down and kissing Ms. Drake affectionately on the nose. Ms. Drake blushed, confused at why her heart fluttered at the kind words and gentle kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are not interested in the sexy times after this you can stop here. If you want ladies going at it you can go on to the next chapter!


End file.
